Lampadaire (reborn)
by Azleren
Summary: (RÉECRITURE) Artemis a 10 ans et est une moldue dans un monde de moldus. Pour Lampadaire, c'est plus compliqué. Après tout, la soi-disant déesse réside dans l'esprit d'une fillette vraiment dérangée. Observez-les plonger dans le monde d'Harry Potter ..ou presque. (Crackfic. Ancienne version toujours sur mon profil.)
1. Prologue

**Aaaalors!**

 **Cette histoire, ohh cette histoire. Elle date. Elle date et je le reprends! Je la reprends mais elle évolue. Peu pour ce premier chapitre que j'avais déjà remanié, mais plus par la suite.**

 **Je ferai tout pour rester fidèle à moi-même, mais je regrette il y a vraiment des choses dans cette fiction qui sont à revoir et je ne nie pas qu'il y aura du changement. Telle qu'elle était, je ne pouvais pas la continuer. Mais la détruire me faisait mal au coeur, alors je vous la laisse en souvenir tant que cette version n'est pas terminée.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveau lecteurs, bon courage aux anciens. N'ayez pas peur. Ne vous laissez pas intimider par ce prologue farfelu.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

« …. »

« …. »

Le silence se faisait malaisant.

« …. »

« … Donc répète-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit encore une fois. »

Mon meilleur ami commence sévèrement à m'agacer. Sérieusement, ça doit être la troisième fois qu'il me demande de tout recommencer depuis le début.

« - Sam, je sais que tu me crois pas, mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, juste que ce que tu disais n'avait pas de sens. »

Je laisse le silence s'étirer encore un peu avant de répondre, et le regarde dans les yeux, pas impressionnée.

« Certes. »

Alors pour lui soit je mens, soit je suis tarée. Ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue.

Il a dû deviner ce que je pensais, parce-qu'il ajoute:

« Mais avoue que l'idée d'une 'Toi-Déesse qui ne serait pas toi' qui t'a parlé en rêve cette nuit pour te raconter qu'avec un peu de sang de poulet et beaucoup de foi tu pouvais aller te balader près du lac de Poudlard en compagnie de Harry Potter et de ses amis… C'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de te croire.

\- Raaaah, mais dit comme ça évidemment ça n'a aucun sens ! Tu déformes tout. »

\- Je constate simplement.

\- Oui, ben si t'étais vraiment mon ami tu saurais à quel point c'est important, et tu essaierais de m'aider à récolter ces fichus poulets.

\- Je vais t'aider, mais je m'inquiète là Artemis. »

\- Ouais, ouais, moins de parlote et plus de mise en route vers le poulailler de Mr Michaud. »

Au fond il a raison, compte tenu des données qu'il possède. Moi aussi je m'inquièterais. Mais il n'était pas là, _on_ m'a expliqué tout ça. Et je vais vous l'expliquer aussi, si vraiment je le dois. Vous m'avez l'air _un peu perdus_.

Reprenons depuis le début.

Hier soir, je suis allée me coucher. Oui, bon, jusque-là rien de particulier. Mais avant de m'endormir, j'ai eu une révélation. Une personne, une déesse d'après ses dires, a fait apparition dans ma tête.

Là, tout de suite, c'est moins rassurant pas vrai ?

J'ai eu du mal à la distinguer de ma propre conscience, dans un premier temps. Je la voyais comme la seule personne pouvant rationnellement être dans ma tête, je la voyais comme je me vois moi.

D'après elle, c'est parce-que les humains sont trop conscients d'eux-mêmes pour accepter l'idée d'une conscience qui leur est extérieure. Enfin, extérieure mais intérieure.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour la différencier de moi-même je l'ai appelée Lampadaire. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le nom, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Rien. C'est le destin.

Le point important dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Notamment, la notion de relativité.

La folie, le bonheur, l'importance des choses, ce sont toutes des valeurs relatives. Seule la mort ne l'est pas. Mais on se fiche d'être mort, quand on est mort, alors finalement rien n'a vraiment d'importance.

Je le répète, la folie est relative. Alors je parle à quelqu'un dans ma tête, et alors ? Peut-être que c'est réel, peut-être pas. Mais pour moi, ça l'est, alors ça le devient vraiment, même si ce n'est que pour moi.

« Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

Si quelque-chose est réel pour quelqu'un, même seulement dans sa tête, alors c'est réel tout court. Ok, !a n'est réel que pour la personne, mais et si _j'étais_ la personne ? Que changerait le fait que ce ne soit pas réel, à part ma raison ? Rien. Et ma folie, ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner.

Ce que je dis est peut-être égoïste, mais nous le sommes tous. Les gens sont humains, les humains sont imparfaits. Les écrivains que l'on admire ont en toute probabilité eu des pensées qui nous révulseraient. Si ça se trouve, votre chanteur préféré est aux toilettes là tout de suite. Vous y pensez à ça parfois ?

 _Personne_ n'est aussi bon ou dévoué qu'il aimerait le penser. Tout ce que l'on fait, tout le temps, est exécuté pour des raisons égoïstes, bien qu'elles soient la plupart du temps inconscientes.

Exemple.

On se sent mal quand on voit un SDF dans la rue, alors on choisit de lui donner notre monnaie. Mais en fin de compte, est-ce qu'on lui donne vraiment une pièce pour l'aider, ou bien pour faire partir ce sentiment désagréable ? Par un moyen détourné, n'achèterions-nous pas donc simplement une sensation d'altruisme ? Ça me paraît quand-même ultra égocentrique.

Mais l'important, ce n'est pas ce que l'on pense. Ce sont nos actes. Car le pauvre type, lui, il vous a vendu un sentiment sans le vouloir et ça ne peut pas lui causer du tort. Seulement l'argent dans sa coupelle, il en a bien besoin et peu importe vos raisons tant qu'il a de quoi survivre.

Alors quoi que l'on fasse, tout a pour but notre propre diversion et notre propre bonheur, alors en fin de compte pourquoi s'embêter ? Si le bien et le mal sont relatifs et que les sentiments le sont aussi, on peut choisir d'être fou et heureux.

C'est moins égoïste, car on sait que ce que l'on fait est pour soi et qu'on accepte de le savoir donc de ne pas s'appuyer sur les autres.

Les autres perdent la monnaie, mais ce n'est que le plan matériel et dans la vie ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Le symbole dont on leur fait cadeau à leur insu, ça c'est quelque-chose qui a du sens.

Ou peut-être pas, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Et je suis probablement l'une des seules personnes avec assez de courage pour oser voir cette vérité en face.

Lampadaire est une déesse, peut-être, mais elle est dans ma tête.

On a tous des rêves. Des envies, des choses que l'on n'ose pas espérer.

Je veux que mes rêves deviennent réalité.

Il y a deux facettes à chaque personne : ce qu'elle est, et ce que l'on voit d'elle. Lampadaire elle ne vit que dans ma tête. Tout ce qui existe d'elle est ce que j'en vois.

Cela veut dire que j'ai le contrôle. Je _décide_ de croire en elle.

La Lampadaire que je veux a envie de m'aider. C'est celle en laquelle je _décide_ de croire. Donc c'est celle qui se trouve dans ma tête.

Bien. Eh bien Lampadaire va m'aider à changer de dimension.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début, et aux braves lecteurs qui on prit la peine de lire. Avec l'espoir que vous donnerez une chance à cette histoire même si elle n'est pas banale. Review?**

 **S'il vous plaît, je sais que ça peut être tentant mais n'allez pas voir la fic originelle car l'histoire ne sera pas la même et que ce serait dommage que vous en lisiez une qui n'aura jamais de fin et dont je ne suis pas fière.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Eeeet voici le premier vrai chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Cela fait une semaine. Une semaine jour pour jour que je sais pour Lampadaire, et une semaine que je sais que je veux le faire. Une semaine, c'est assez non ? Je n'hésite pas. Allez. C'est l'heure. Artémis, hache la tête de ce poulet.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, il a l'air si… stupide. Je m'y suis attachée, à ce Mr. Volaille. Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné Sam et moi pour le choper, aussi… Et si je faisais juste ça avec un autre poulet ?

* * *

 **Plus tôt**

« - Mais pourquoi du sang de poulet ?

\- Je suis dans ta tête, j'y peux rien moi si t'as l'esprit tordu.

\- Ah. Et ça justifie que le rituel soit si compliqué ?

\- Oui. Tu pourrais faire le _Vlamz_ d'un claquement de doigts si tu pensais que c'était possible, mais je n'arriverais jamais à t'en convaincre. Avec un bon vieux rituel, c'est plus tangible, plus rationnel.

\- Le _Vlamz_?

\- Le passage dans l'autre dimension. C'est une chose nouvelle, et tout le monde sait que rien ne peut exister tant qu'on n'a pas de mot pour dire que ça existe. Cherche pas, un mot choisit au hasard. J'aimais bien la sonorité.

\- Et c'est quoi, exactement, le _Vlamz_? Je veux dire, j'ai compris l'idée générale, mais, et les détails ? Je vais arriver dans le monde du livre, ou des films ? Et à quel moment ? Je vais être une moldue ou ça va me changer en sorcière ? Et –

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. Tout cela sera orienté par ton subconscient. Tu n'atterriras ni dans les livres ni dans les films, mais dans l'idée que toi tu as de ce monde. Probablement au commencement de l'histoire, parce-que tu te l'imagines à partir de là. Et tu seras ce que tu penses que tu seras. Pas ce que tu veux être, _attention_. Par exemple, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas être un jedi. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Eh bien tu ne seras pas un jedi. Et tu sais aussi que tu ne peux pas être une sorcière surpuissante, ça ne sonnerait pas juste. Le tout, c'est de se rendre compte que si ça peut être réel c'est parce-que l'on peut y croire. Et pour que l'on puisse y croire, il faut que ça soit crédible. »

* * *

 _Tue juste ce poulet, qu'on en finisse._

Parfois en ce moment, je ne sais pas si c'est Lampadaire ou moi que j'entends penser. C'est compliqué parce-qu'on est un peu la même personne.

 _C'est moi. Ou bien si c'est toi, prétends que c'est moi. On s'en fiche. Et arrête de m'appeler Lampadaire, veux-tu ? Tue juste ce poulet._

Parfait, alors c'est elle. Elle a juste un peu la même façon de penser que moi.

Bon, je vais le faire. Au moins Mr. Volaille aura la noble fin qu'il mérite. Sacrifié pour une digne cause. Personne ne va le manger.

Planté face à moi, il me fixe avec ses yeux ronds dépourvus de toute lueur d'intelligence. Je tends les mains pour l'attraper, mais le diable sent venir l'entourloupe et bondit hors de portée en piaillant. Sale bête.

Je me redresse et tente de le contourner pour le coincer par derrière. S'ensuit une ronde ridicule dans laquelle le poulet et moi nous tournons autour, du défi dans le regard.

Faudrait que l'un de nous se décide, j'ai encore tout le reste du rituel à préparer. Je n'ai pas passé une semaine à réunir le matériel nécessaire pour me faire narguer par un poulet à la cervelle de la taille d'un pois chiche ! Maintenant c'est chacun pour sa tronche, plus de pitié.

Finalement, je pousse une exclamation et lui saute dessus. Je sens mes mains se refermer sur ses plumes je l'ai eu. Rapidement, sans réfléchir, j'attrape mon couteau et lui tranche la gorge. Beuuark, j'ai du sang partout sur moi.

 _Idiote._

Le poulet se débat encore un peu, et je manque de faire gicler du sang sur le tapis. Ni une ni deux, je cours à la fenêtre et tends le poulet par celle-ci.

 _Artemis! Tu as besoin du sang._

Ahhh, mais c'est vrai! Le bol, faut que j'attrape le bol. Je le localise vite et, dans mon agilité suprême, arrive à le saisir avec mon pied droit, le poulet pendant toujours au bout de mon bras tendu par la fenêtre.

« Euh… Artemis ? »

Je tourne la tête par cette dernière pour apercevoir ma mère.

 _Et merde._

Cette fois, pas de doute, la pensée était bien de moi. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer ça ?

 _Artémis, tu as confiance en moi ?_

Ma mère me dévisage toujours à travers le jardin, plantée de l'autre côté de l'allée.

 _Non non. …Je viens de sacrifier un poulet pour toi._ _ **Bien sûr**_ _, que je te fais confiance._

La mâchoire pendante, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne bouge pas.

 _Il y a une manière plus rapide de faire le Vlamz, Artemis. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce-que tu ne vas pas aimer, mais je crois qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix._

Ma mère attend une réponse.

 _Comment ?_

 _Saute par la fenêtre. Traverse le jardin. Cours._

J'hésite.

 _Allez, exécution. Dépêche-toi._

 _Heureusement qu'on est au rez-de-chaussée._

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je me mets en mouvement. Je passe la fenêtre et pique un sprint vers la rue, alerte aux instructions de Lampadaire, mon poulet toujours à la main.

 _Ne le lâche pas. Vire à droite quand tu seras au bout de la rue._

Elle ordonne, j'obéis. Je cours, sans un regard en arrière pour ma mère. Pas le temps. Pas le courage.

En moins d'une minute, je me retrouve au milieu du pont de la ville.

 _Mords le poulet, et saute._

 _C'est tout ? Tu es sûre de toi au moins ?_

 _Aie confiance._

Ayant peur de changer d'avis, je regarde l'eau. Puis je mords, et je saute.

* * *

L'air. L'air, la vitesse, la chute. L'eau. L'eau? L'eau. Plus d'eau. Le froid, le silence. Le noir.

Plus rien.

Un temps. Un instant, qui s'étire à perte de vue.

Un éclair de conscience de temps en temps, et un autre.

Lampadaire.

 _Lampadaire._

Elle ne répond pas, mais je sens sa présence. Elle est là, comme endormie. Moi aussi, je suis fatiguée.

Le noir.

Une pensée. Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Non.

Enfin peut-être, après tout. Je ne sais pas.

 _Non._

C'est Lampadaire.

Je sens qu'elle essaie de me dire autre chose, mais je ne comprends plus sa voix.

C'est un peu comme si j'étais sous l'eau, ses mots ne sont plus des paroles mais des clapotis inintelligibles.

Je ne la comprends pas.

Elle se fatigue petit à petit et le noir revient doucement.

Le noir.

Cette fois, Lampadaire ne s'adresse pas à moi par des mots. Elle me transmet directement ses émotions.

Je la comprends.

Elle veut que j'attende. J'attends.

Le noir qui m'entoure s'épaissit.

J'attends, puis oublie que je suis en train d'attendre quelque-chose.

Il disparaît petit à petit et je distingue - une voix. Des pas, distants.

Quelque-chose a changé. Je sens des draps sur mon corps, je sens mon corps.

La réalité ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes, et retombent aussitôt.

« ….Artemis? _Artemis_? Carole, chérie, elle est réveillée! »

C'est la voix de mon père. J'essaie à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma vue est trouble, mais j'aperçois sa silhouette penchée au dessus de moi.

« Papa ? »

Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, j'y vois clair maintenant. Mais je ne comprends pas. Où suis-je ? Que s'est il passé ?

« Oui, Artemis, c'est moi, je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. _Carole !_ »

Derrière-lui, la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvre et ma mère entre en trombe. La _chambre d'hôpital_?

Quand elle me voit, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approche du lit et prends ma main dans la sienne.

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Soudain, je me rappelle. Le _Vlamz_.

Ça n'a pas marché?

Et Lampadaire?

 _Je suis là._

J'ai mal à la tête…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », je me décide à demander à mes parents.

Ils échangent un regard, semblant hésiter. Hésiter à quoi?

« Quoi ?

\- Eh bien... » Commence ma mère. Puis elle tourne la tête vers mon père, cherchant son soutien.

Il prend la parole.

« On va tout t'expliquer, mais tu devrais d'abord prendre un moment pour te reposer. Tu es encore faible. »

Ils se regardent à nouveau et hochent la tête. Le sujet est clos. Je _déteste_ quand ils font ça. J'ai mon mot à dire, aussi, ils le savent ?

 _Calme-toi._

Mon père sort pour chercher quelqu'un. Ma mère ne lâche ma main que pour attraper une chaise, et s'en rempare au plus vite.

J'attends. Je la fixe. J'essaie de me rendormir, mais je suis bien réveillée, le sommeil a laissé place à la curiosité.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me laissent dans l'attente comme ça?

Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché? Et pourquoi Lampadaire ne me parle-t-elle pas ?

 _Tais-toi. Je réfléchis._

Génial. J'ai même plus le droit de penser, maintenant.

 _Lampadaire, c'est toujours_ _ **ma**_ _tête je te rappelle._

 _Oui, eh bien si tu tiens à en apprendre plus tu as tout intérêt à me laisser réfléchir._

 _Je pourrais te faire disparaître, tu sais ? Rien qu'en t'imaginant autrement. Ce ne serait alors plus toi mais une Lampadaire conciliante, sympa, que j'aurais dans la tête._

 _Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Même si tu le voulais, c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu sais que je suis comme ça, et une autre Lampadaire ne serait justement qu'une_ _ **imagination**_ _, et tu le saurais. Je suis bien plus réelle que ça. Et tu as besoin de moi._

Je capitule. J'ai toujours mal à la tête et, sous les caresses de ma mère et face à son refus de parler, ma détermination s'effrite.

Je m'endors, d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

À mon réveil, ni mon père ni ma mère ne sont présents. À la place, se trouve… Euh, se trouve… McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall est à mon chevet. Là, devant moi, assise toute droite sur la chaise qu'occupait ma mère.

 _Perturbant._

Je confirme. Perturbant.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
